You Belong With Me
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Naruto thinks he has it all planned out. Naruto thinks he belongs with Sakura. Naruto thinks he's in love. Naruto never thought about Sasuke as anything but a best friend. So how does Taylor Swift and a rooftop change all of that? Two-shot! Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Wow…It's been forever since I've tried to write a story. I don't know if I'm any good at it anymore, but I figured I'd give it a shot again. Since it's been a while, I decided to go out of order when it came to how I was going to write these stories. I am in a huge Taylor Swift mood, so that's why I started with this song. So I hope that you all still like me!

I need to give a **BIG BIG BIG **thanks to **Akiru-chan**, **Acex14**, and **YuukoUchiha** for their help in getting me back in the game! –hugs-

**Disclaimer: Oh…this…yeah, no matter how long it's been, I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Just like all of my other stories, there is male/male relations that go a little farther than kissing…you have been warned. 0.0**

**You Belong With Me**

Since I was young, I had very little stability in my life. My parents were killed in a car accident when I was three, and I was handed off to different relatives for years until I ended up settling with Iruka at the age of ten. Friends were hard to come by for the first half of my life, because I was never in one place for too long. I tried not to act like the lack of control in my own life bothered me, since it was all I ever knew, but the idea of having something solid next to me was always something I was determined to find. Who or what it was, I didn't really care. Beggers can't be choosers, right? I just needed to feel like there was something out there for me that…was made for the sole purpose of finding me. Of being mine.

Maybe it was why, at the age of twelve, I had decided that I, Naruto Uzumaki , was going to marry the prettiest girl in my class. Between her eccentric (but natural, or so she said) pink hair, her bright green eyes, and her explosive anger, I had fallen head over heels in love with Sakura Haruno. No matter what my classmates said, I was determined to make her fall just as hard for me. Every Christmas, I agonized for hours to find the perfect present that would make her see me for the amazing guy I was. Valentine's day was twice as important. Chocolates, perfumes, jewelry; I tried every trick in the guy's manual for winning over a girl's heart.

And after six years of desperate attempts, I had absolutely nothing to show for it. No matter what I bought, made, baked, or even sung, Sakura would always accept the present from her 'close friend'. Every year, the knife dug slightly deeper into my back. It wasn't Sakura's fault that I constantly tortured myself by continuing to chase her like a lost puppy looking for his owner. All of my friends had told me to give up on her years ago.

"What are you doing?" The biggest pessimist was the jerk whose balcony I was currently climbing onto. I managed to hope onto the floor before grinning at the arched eyebrow in front of me, pumping my hand into the air.

"Ha! I told you putting a ladder between our balconies would work! And you said I'd fall off." The guy in front of me took time to sigh before turning back to his computer desk, continuing to type whatever school essay he was most likely working on.

"One can hope."

"Hey! You're just mad that my plan worked." He was definitely the jealous type, but it must have been hard to be friends with such an amazing guy like myself.

"And your reasoning for simply not walking across your yard and into mine was…?"

"Aw comon Sasuke! Where's your craving for adventure? Where is your need to get your heart racing and your blood rushing in your ears?" Yeah, right. The last thing that Sasuke had done that would even be considered 'daring' was give a presentation on the student council's budget for the school board last year. He did nothing unless the risks were explained in thorough descriptions, and even then it was doubtful he'd go for it.

"What are you doing here? I'm doubtful that you finished your half of the project for our civics class." He was right, of course. I expected nothing else from my best friend. Grinning sheepishly, I held up our civics book, my assignment paper shoved in the middle along with a few notes I had scribbled illegibly.

"About that…" I quickened the pace of my speech when he paused in his typing, knowing I had ten seconds to keep my head. "It's just that I don't get the point of this whole common law thing-"

"Did you read?" At the scolding tone he used I scoffed.

"Yeah, _dad_, I did. It's just pointless. If you're gonna be forced to be married anyways, why not make it official and get a wedding out of it? I mean, you don't even get a honeymoon or nothing with this crap. And marriage shouldn't be forced to begin with! Isn't a decision made between two people who love each other, not by the state?" At my argument, Sasuke sighed and turned completely to face me again. By now I had plopped on his bed, stretching to get comfortable.

"It's simply the way that government runs."

"Yeah, but only when it favors the government's ideals." Sasuke didn't respond, but I could tell from the way his shoulders slacked that I had his attention. Mentally I grinned at how much easier it was to talk to Sasuke when it was just the two of us. In a group or at school, it was like Sasuke's voice box froze up. It wasn't uncommon for him to be silent for hours. But when it was just us, it was different. He didn't _completely _relax like I did, but he was able to dislodge the stick that seemed to reside in his ass. I opened the book, ignoring my papers flying everywhere to read. "Look, right here! It says that Wisconsin had some sort of protest against homosexuals getting the benefits of common-law marriage because it didn't allow actual gay marriage. So they made some rule stating that 'any union without benefits of marriage' was illegal. What the hell is that anyways?"

"We live in what people like to call a 'democracy'. In reality, it's not a true democracy because of the electoral votes, but the point of it is that people are able to vote for what they think is right or wrong. Even if we live in a state that allows common law marriage for different relations, not all do. That's why there is no technical federal law concerning gay marriage."

"Well I think the whole thing is crap." I tossed the book on the floor, turning on my side to face him while I kicked his sheets down. "Marry whoever you want, whenever you want. The government should just butt out."

"You say that because you're a romanticist." He scowled when I pulled the covers over myself, making myself cozy in his bed. It really shouldn't have bothered him as much as he let on; I had done it enough before for it to be considered 'expected'. The kid had a big enough bed to fit three people, so it wasn't like he was cramped for space the times I did fall asleep in his bed. Hell, I left a pillow on his bed just for me. And I knew it was only be, because it was obvious the tight-ass hadn't gotten laid yet. I paused at my own thought, a blush coming to my face when I realized I was in the same boat as him. Yanking the covers over my face to hide it, I responded to his claim.

"So what? The world would be better with more of me."

"No, the average cholesterol rating would go up about the same time intelligence would disappear from our species." That asshole! He turned back to his computer despite the death glare I sent straight into his back. Once the typing resumed, I turned my attention back to the bleak room around me. It was tidy, unlike the dump that I called my room. He didn't have a lot of furniture in it, but Sasuke said it was because he only kept things that were necessary to live. So besides the bed and the computer desk, the only extra piece of furniture was the dresser drawer that held most of his clothes. If you didn't know him, you would expect the room to belong to a 40-year old guy who had no wife or kids. Almost nothing screamed teenager. The walls had paintings from people's names who I couldn't even pronounce, and the color was a bleak tan that probably came with the house. The only thing that identified that anyone even lived in the room was his computer desk, which I had personally designed while he was at work one night. Using my amazing arts and crafts skills, I glued pictures that I had thought best framed his life. Sure I had to cut some of the pictures out of his newspaper (which I blamed on him when his dad asked why his recycle bin had been left a complete mess), and a few I had to beg the school to give me. And the final piece, which I placed right in the middle of the desk, was a picture that the two of us had taken during junior prom. Both had gone stag, despite my best attempts to get Sakura to be my date. Still, Iruka had given me money to get pictures, which I wasn't doing alone. So instead, I convinced the stiff jerk to pose with me, my arm wrapped tightly around his neck while he sent me a patented Uchiha glare. And even though I knew his mom had the picture hanging somewhere in the house, I couldn't resist making it the centerpiece of my handiwork.

In all honestly, the idea took a whole week to put together. I had to promise to join the photography club the next year (which wasn't a bad thing in the end) in exchange for the pictures. Just putting all the pictures and news clippings up took an hour. And yes, maybe at one point I glued my hand into my hair from running it through my hair in frustration. Still, seeing the completely shocked face that Sasuke let slip when he came into his room that night was totally worth it.

Why he had never taken down the pictures, I never knew. It must have bugged him, since none of it was aligned or in order. Clutter was one of Sasuke's biggest pet peeves. I leaned up on my elbow to look at the desk, seeing that every picture was still intact. I was tempted to ask him why he left it up, but I decided against it. It was unlikely I'd get a real answer, and putting it out in the open would probably make him take it all down just out of pride. And I didn't want that. Despite my naturally flaky personality, I had put a lot of time into it. And deep down, it warmed a part of me to know he had kept it up. The manly, completely self-confident part of course.

"You do understand the presentation is tomorrow, right?" I jumped at how close Sasuke's voice was, only to realize that he was standing in front of me. I leaned back quickly, giving me enough distance to look at his scowl.

"Yeah, and you know I do my best work at the last minute! Plus, I always nail presentations. When have we ever gotten lower than an A on our civics projects? We're like governmental gods!" I flexed my arm to emphasis how, in the right light, I could be a replica of Hercules. He stared at me in silence for a second before raising his hand to rub his right temple.

"I should have worked with Neji." I whinned at his insult, then sat up completely when he started to turn away from me.

"Come on, don't say that! I'm way better than that kid. You wouldn't really turn me in like that would you? We're best friends!" I swiped to capture his arm, falling off the side of the bed when he moved it away from my reach. "You jerk! You did that on purpose!"

"Stop being stupid, and I wouldn't have to." He pushed the book towards me with his foot on his way back to his computer. "And finish your part so you can get out of my room."

"Man, you're about as much fun as a wet blanket. Would it kill you to show you like my company?" I mumbled, climbing back into the bed and flipping the book back open to the page I had been reading before. He didn't respond to my question, even though I knew he heard me. He had always been weird like that. Sometimes during the middle of a conversation he would stop talking until I got annoyed by the silence and left. Eventually, throughout the six years I had known him, I had gotten used to the annoying behavior and chose to ignore it.

We stayed like that for a while, though I didn't actually keep track of how long. I knew it was long enough that by the time I finished with my half of the project, Sasuke had already showered, changed, and was currently reading through Hamlet for English. I closed the book loudly, letting it drop to the floor before I buried my head into my pillow.

"Thank god! One more word and I thought my brain was going to explode!"

"What brain?" I hated when I set him up for a good insult. I turned my head to glare at him, though I didn't move my head from my pillow. He didn't look at me despite the hole I was burning into the side of his head, flipping the page and continuing to ignore me.

"One of these days…"

"You'll agree that two men sleeping in the same bed is absurd?" Finally he looked over to me, just in time to catch my flustered look. I quickly replaced it with anger, growling at him.

"I've told you one hundred times before this, it's fine if we're best friends! Ino and Sakura do it all the time, and they're both girls. It's basically the same thing."

"And yet Shikamaru and Chouji refused to bunk together during the school trip last winter."

"Th-That's cause they couldn't _fit _in one bunk bed! Chouji barely fit in one on his own, never mind with Shikamaru. Plus, they're just not as comfortable as us."

"I'm not comfortable, so get out." He kicked my leg underneath the blanket, which only made me hold tighter onto the comforter.

"What are you; scared you're going to get morning wood while I'm here? It happens to the best of us!" I grinned when Sasuke nearly dropped his book, glaring over at me at my blunt comment.

"Naruto…"

"Just tell me and I'll give you some privacy to take care of it."

"No." I could hear that he forced the word through clenched teeth, despite how calm he seemed. Just a little more…

"What, you want me to stay and help out?" I ducked when he swung at me, mentally cheering in triumph that I had broken his composed features. The embarrassment was evident on his face by the slight discoloration of his face. Most people wouldn't even notice, but being around Sasuke long enough made me special.

"_Get out _now."

"No way, your mom is gonna make pancakes tomorrow!" I could see the visible twitch in his eye when he moved back to his side of the bed. I blinked at my own thought, wondering when I had divided his bed into sections.

"When did you talk to my mother?"

"On the way over! She was in the kitchen and saw me climbing over. She asked if I was staying the night." It was obvious that Sasuke's family had accepted my into the family way before he even acknowledged I was his friend. His father had been a harder sell, but eventually even he couldn't resist my charming smile. In fact, the only people who weren't smitten with me were the two most important people in my life; Sakura and the guy now glaring at me.

"Stop allowing my mother to make you food. She's not your maid."

"I'd never treat your mom like a maid! She's like a second-" I stopped, the normal saying suddenly falling dead on my lips. He watched while I looked away from him, feeling a slight pain despite how many years ago the accident had been. A mom was still a mom. It was probably why I felt at such ease over Sasuke's house. His mom filled part of the hole that was still left in my heart. Iruka did his best to take care of me, but he didn't have the same maternal instincts Sasuke's mom did. He was simply beat out by experience.

I closed my eyes when he pressed his knuckles into my forehead, though not enough to actually hurt.

"Shut up and go to sleep. The last thing we need is what little brain you have to be asleep tomorrow." I blinked my eyes open and looked back to Sasuke, watching him turn away from me to sleep. Despite his cold demeanor, I couldn't stop the grin from twisting my lips. I hadn't said a word, and yet he knew exactly how I was feeling. And he actually cared, otherwise he would have continued to pressure me to leave. The slight flutter in the pit of my stomach only increased when he turned to face me, glaring until I laid down.

"Thanks," I said quietly. The only response I got was the dimming of the lights, which made me smile before I closed my eyes to sleep.

"I don't know how you don't manage to get kicked out of class from the sheer stupidity that is you." Ah, the confidence my friends had in me was amazing. Said friend in question stared at me with pale eyes that looked straight out of a horror movie. Add that to the long black hair, and Neji Hyuga could be mistaken for the ring girl.

"I don't know…I kinda like having Naruto around in class." At the positive feedback from my only ally at the lunch table, I grinned and threw my arm around her.

"Thanks Tenten! I knew you were a good friend."

"She only says that because your antics let her text her friends during class," Neji replied, looking at Tenten as if he could read her mind. In response she nervously laughed before glancing between the two of us.

"Why split hairs? Does it really matter why I like him in class?" I groaned while she sheepishly smiled, banging my head into the table.

"Why do none of my friends actually like me?"

"Don't leave such a tempting question open." A voice above me said, making my head shoot up. Normally I would be angry, but the beautiful smile that greeted me made my heart skip. Sakura didn't seem to notice, placing her tray next to mine to sit. I ran my hand through my hair once, trying to work my good looks before I spoke.

"Sakura, what are you doing at this lunch? Not that I mind! But…don't you normally have the lunch before this?" She tried to answer my question, but blushed when she realized she was mid chew. I felt my smile widen at how cute she was when she was embarrassed. She hurried to swallow then answered the question.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys! We're doing a raffle for the cheerleading squad. You know how Ino's dad is a music producer? Well he pulled a few strings and was able to get two pairs of tickets to see Taylor Swift for her special Valentine's day concert!" The excitement was apparent on her face, which didn't surprise me. She had been in love with that girl since we were fifteen. I had bought her the last two CDs for the following two Christmases.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm surprised that you and Ino didn't keep the tickets for yourself," Tenten said, Sakura sighing as she slouched against her arm.

"I know, but it's for the good of the team. We can't even enter the contest because we don't want people to think we rigged it."

"Why not get your lapdog to enter for you?" I glared at Neji, who was obviously talking about me. He had showed no interest in my pursuit for Sakura's heart until a few months ago, when he suddenly jumped ship onto Sasuke's negative wave. Now, whenever he was talking to Sakura, he would call me lapdog.

"Shut up, Neji!" He ignored my yelling, focusing back on whatever homework he was doing before. I looked back at Sakura, smiling brightly when she blinked. "I'll enter it for you!"

"Naruto, you don't have to do that. You don't even listen to Taylor Swift."

"Well uh…what better time than the present right? She can't be that hard to listen to. Besides, if it's for you, then I don't mind." Her smile grew despite her best effort to pretend she didn't like the idea.

"Well…it wouldn't be fair to tell you that you're not allowed to enter the contest. And I guess there's no harm if you do enter, since so many people are already in the raffle. The chances of you winning are slim." Even with her negative outlook, my heard was set by the hopeful look in her eyes. What better way to spend valentine's day then with Sakura at a Taylor Swift concert which I got for her? That would definitely show her how much I do for her! After a matter of time, she'd fall in love with me. I was so caught up in my own world that I almost missed the bob of black that sat in front of me.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke was the only one who could catch my attention when daydreaming about Sakura. I never understand why my brain could register his voice so easily, especially since I even had trouble recognizing Sakura's voice. But whether I was dozing off in class, or across the room at a party, I always could pick out Sasuke's voice.

"He's in lala land because Sakura came to visit us," Tenten said, which I thought was obvious since she was sitting right-

"Hey, where did she go?"

"She said she'd had to go, didn't you hear her? She said bye to you and everything." I glanced around me quickly while Tenten spoke, Sasuke dampening my mood instantly when Sasuke sat in Sakura's previous spot.

"How did I miss it?"

"You were probably too busy daydreaming about fetching bones for your owner." Again with the dog reference! I glared at Neji, who showed about as much interest as I had in trigonometry.

"You're lucky you look like a girl, or I'd knock your teeth out." That was a lie, of course. Neji was one of the most intimidating people in our school. He was skilled in several types of martial arts, and worked at a dojo almost every day after school. Anyone who messed with Neji was simply asking to be put into a hospital. Still, I couldn't let my pride suffer by admitting he was stronger than me.

"So, Naruto-" Tenten interjected into the conversation before my threat was taken literally by the serious guy in front of me. "Are you really going to try and score those tickets for Sakura? Don't you think that's a long shot?"

"Not if I get some of my best friends to help me out! Right Sasuke?" I threw my arm around his shoulder, ignoring how quickly he tensed when I pulled him flush against my side.

"Get off of me, and stop involving me in your ridiculous plans." Despite the vemon in his voice, Sasuke made no move to get out from my hold. At his negative shut down, I pouted very similarly to a five year old in a toy store.

"Aw come on! You don't even know what it is yet!" He sent me a look that showed how little he cared. I still pressed forward with my ingenious idea. "So I figured that if I bought like, ten of the raffle tickets for that Taylor Swift concert, then I have a much higher chance of getting the prize. That works, right?"

"There is no way you would spend that much money for a date with Sakura." Whether Neji meant to or not, I took his statement as a challenge. The look on Ino's face was priceless when I slapped fifty bucks onto the table the next day, looking for no change back. She almost hesitated to give them to me, asking me twice if I was sure. The only way I could convince her I was legit was when I promised I'd give her the other two tickets when I won. Really I didn't care what anyone thought about my decision, I needed to win.

"Well here you go, Naruto. We'll call the number of the ticket that wins at the end of the day. Good luck!"

"Who needs luck when you have the advantage? I'll definitely win!"

I didn't win. My head banged against the desk I was sitting at when I heard the number called out. How could I have lost? My whole plan relied on getting those tickets. Sure I could still ask Sakura to dinner or something, but it would pale in comparison to going to see her idol perform. And there was nothing that coule compare to seeing Sakura's smile when showing her my surprise. But that dream had quickly been shattered.

"I'm sorry about the tickets, Naruto, I really am." I tried to shrug off Tenten's sympathy while I stared at the photo we were working on for the yearbook. The one bonus to joining the photography club (besides threatening my friends to ruin their senior photos) was that Tenten was there. She had volunteered to do the yearbook, so she had to work a lot with the photography club.

"It's just yet another obstacle in winning over Sakura's heart. But I won't give up, no matter what is thrown my way!" She laughed as I threw my fist into the air, Tenten leaning her head in her hand.

"You're pretty determined to make your relationship possible, huh?"

"Well yeah. Nothings gonna stop me from being with her!" I blinked once when Tenten looked away from me, fixing the photo into the spot on the page we were working on before moving to the next photo. Her eyes widened and her hand froze on the mouth, making me look at the screen. I felt my own heart shudder looking at the picture of the president and vice president of the martial arts club. That would have been none other than Neji and Tenten, the picture taking one month before they broke up. The smile on her face could have rivaled mine, which was probably produced from the fact that Neji had an arm securely wrapped around her waist. Despite the stony look in her eye, a content smile marred his stoic composure. I looked back to Tenten, who had yet to look away from the photo.

"This feels so long ago. Like a dream, really," She whispered, a sad smile making my heart hurt for her. Neji really wasn an idiot. Sure, I had no clue why people talked about pie during a math class, or how any war could be considered 'civil'. But he was the one who was distancing himself from his most important person! And I knew he still kept an eye on her alone all the time. They were around each other everyday, between academics and after school activities. And Tenten continued to smile, even though inside she wasn't happy at all.

"Tenten, did Neji ever say why?" She didn't need to ask when I was talking about, we both knew.

"Just said that our relationship wasn't in the cards. He said it much more formally, but that pretty much wraps it up. If there was a problem then we could fix it, but….well, I guess this is what will make him happy, and that's all I want." She tried to smile, but it would be impossible with the reminder of their relationship sitting literally in front of her.

"You could want to be happy too, Tenten."

"Well what I want for the moment is to get this page done so we can get home." She must have seen the concerned frown, because she gave me a smile and tapped my nose. "Don't worry about me. I may be a girl, but I'm stronger than most guys. Including you."

"What? No way! I just go easy on you cause you're a girl." And cause I knew Neji would make me face him if I ever hurt Tenten. I also knew he would not play nice. Because even if he had ended the relationship, even if he was being an idiot, Tenten was still his special person. And I was determined to find out what Neji was really up to.

"Sasuke!" So I went to my secret source. Leaning out my window, I used the ladder that I had left between our balconies to tap his door. When nothing happened, I growled before starting my trek over the ladder to personally knock. I almost fell off the ladder when he finally opened the door, almost knocking the ladder off its post.

"What do you want?"

"To not die!" I snapped, trying not to wobble the ladder as I slowly moved the rest of the way across. Once my feet were planted on the solid ground, I glared up at him. "Why didn't you answer me earlier?"

"I was busy." His short answer made me raise an eyebrow before I grinned, poking his arm.

"Ah I see, having some 'alone time' with J-i-l-l?" I traced the letters my fingers made while I spelt it out loud to him, barely finishing before Sasuke smacked my hand down.

"Stop acting childish and tell me what you needed." I rubbed the back of my hand while I scowled at him, pointing to the rooftop above him.

"We need to talk about something serious." It was tradition (in my eyes at least) to sit on Sasuke's roof when we needed to 'talk'. Don't ask why we never did it inside, or on my roof for that matter. It was just always Sasuke's. Maybe because Iruka would blow a load if he saw us perched up on the roof…he was always a worry wart.

"Now?"

"No, six years from now, I'm just making a reservation," I said sarcastically, seething when he turned to walk back in the house. Groaning I moved after him, dragging him to side of the balcony so we could climb to the short roof. "Just get up here; it's about Neji and Tenten.

"It's not our business to interfere." But he followed me, because he knew I wasn't going to give up on the subject just yet. I waited until both of us were settled on the roof, letting out a slow breath before speaking.

"So why did Neji really break up with Tenten? We both know he's still in love with her! You two call me the idiot—"

"Because you are."

"-And yet even I can see what he's doing is dumb. He's not helping anyone. Why is he doing all of this?" Sasuke sighed slowly, as if the question was completely outrageous to ask.

"Neji's goal isn't to hurt anyone, especially Tenten. There's more to this situation than meets the eye." I let out a long breath, not liking Sasuke's answer. It was far too abstract for my liking.

"The fact that you know more than Tenten about the situation should bother you as much as it does me. See, I won't have any of these problems when me and Sakura start going out. We're going to be happy and truthful, no matter what."

"Why do you continue to drool over Sakura? She's made it quite obvious that she's not interest in you romantically." Mr. Negative sure found ways to dampen my mood. I glared at the dream killer, hoping he could feel me burning holes into his skull.

"She's going to think differently this Valentine 's Day!"

"Oh? You won the tickets?" He arched his eyebrow, making my puff my cheeks before looking away.

"I…well no, but I'll think of something else!" What that is, I'm not sure. I had already been tossing the idea around for hours. In comparison to the concert, nothing seemed right. Taylor Swift would have sealed the deal. And just like every other great plan I had made, I watched it blow up in my face.

"Do you know who won them?" I shook my head, not lifting my head when I heard him sigh. He moved beside me, but I didn't look. Mentally I wondered how the conversation about Tenten had ended up being about my failure to get the tickets. Despite how much I boasted this was going to be the year I won Sakura, I was starting to doubt myself for the first time since sophomore year. And I wasn't sure Sasuke could help me this time around. "I shouldn't have bothered asking that. If you did, you would have come to my house much sooner."

"What?" I blinked when something was pressed to my forehead, the object too close for my eyes to focus. I shook my head before I pulled back, staring in absolute shock at what was in front of me. "How…did you get these?"

"I won them." He stated it so casually, as if he wasn't holding the key to my happiness in his hands.

"Yo-you don't even like Taylor Swift!" I shouted, looking over to him in pure confusion. Why the hell would Sasuke enter to win tickets to the concert when he didn't even listen to the girl? Hell, I didn't even think he _liked _girls, nevermind pay to see one of them. Sure it was only five bucks for him (and fifty for some unfortunate soul who shall not be named), but it was pointless for him to spend the money.

"They're not for me," he answered, holding them out for me to take. To say I was shocked was an understatement. In fact, I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open without my permission.

"You…got them for me?" He nodded quietly, dropping the tickets into my lap as he looked away from me, not saying anything. But I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Why did you do this? I mean…you hate whenever I talk about Sakura!" If it had been anyone but me, they wouldn't have noticed the narrowing of his eyes as he stared at the night sky.

"Why do you keep chasing Sakura?" The question came off with more emotion than I'm sure he wanted to show. The stare made me nervously laugh and look out to where he was staring.

"What do you mean? You know how I feel about her. I tell you like, everyday!" He didn't answer me, but I knew that there was something on his mind. Trying to alleviate the stressful tension, I laughed and shook my head. "You're just mad because when me and Sakura get together, I'm not gonna be around here as much. But don't sweat it, you're still gonna be my best friend!"

"You act like that's a prize," He mumbled, his scowl increasing when I messed up his hair and laughed.

"Come on Sasuke, don't be like that. We're like two peas in a pod; like we were made for each other!" I paused, my hand in his hair, slightly surprised at my own wording. For years it had been common for me to call Sakura my love, my future wife, and all that other stuff that made Sasuke scoff or roll his eyes. But Sasuke was my other half He was my best friend, my safe haven, my… "soul mate."

"What?" He finally pushed my hand out of his hand, flaring at the strands that were falling in his eyesight. I passed up the need to make fun of his obsession over tidiness in order to grin at him.

"Me and you are kinda made for each other, you know? I'm bright, sunny, all the good things in the world. And your all moody and dark, the complete opposite of me. We're yin and yang. Made for each other, right?"

The air got quiet after my sudden observation. Sasuke stared at me in a way that looked like I had just punched him in the stomach. He seemed like he was in pain, but hid it pretty well. The look bothered me, but I wasn't sure what it was that set off the unusual reaction from Sasuke. He turned away from me, staring out at the night sky. The only way he showed he was still breathing was the slight shiver that he produced when the chilled wind whipped past us. I worried the bottom of my lip, knowing that Sasuke was not as immune to sickness as myself. In fact, he had almost died when we were younger cause of how weak his body was at fighting illness. It was why, no matter how strong he truly was, I always worried about him just disappearing from my life. I had already lost my parents, I didn't want to lose Sasuke without putting up a fight. He wasn't making any movements to get off the roof despite how cold it was outside. Sighing in irriation, I moved closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. I was told I was like a human furnace, just another opposite between us.

"You know you're not even wearing a jacket? If we stay out here much longer, you're gonna get sick again. And we both know I'd be stuck taking care of you!" That was my reasoning for placing my arm around him, pulling his body to mine. I felt him tense against me, but I didn't look at him. Instead I tightened my hold, breathing out a white cloud as if to prove how cold the air was. When he didn't pull away, I snuck a glance just in time to feel his bangs brush my neck. The weight on my shoulder was not heavy, but still made my breath shudder. Me being forward with physical contact was completely normal, since I had no comfort bubble to pop. Sasuke's bubble was the size of Manhattan. But where that barrier was now, with him pressing so intimately against me, I wasn't sure. He said nothing about the cold, but it was clear he was shivering. The bastard's pride knew no bounds.

"You idiot, you should have said something to me…you're like a Popsicle." I rubber my hands against his chilled arm, trying to warm the skin.

"Hn." Well wasn't he a thankful friend? He didn't lift his head from my shoulder, giving me time to really look at his face. Honestly he looked exhausted, which didn't surprise me much. It's gotta be hard to be a straight-a student, work full time, and still squeeze in being the president of student council. It was rare to see Sasuke home before ten.

"You gonna fall asleep on me?" I mumbled, playing with the strands of hair that draped over his eyes. He snorted, though I could clearly hear his fatigue in his voice.

"Not on you."

"Hey I didn't make you lean on me! You did that on your own." I growled when he shrugged, not verbally responding. I thought about shaking him off and leaving him there. Instead I grinned and leaned down to his ear. "You gonna let me carry you down to your bed, sleeping beauty?" I laughed when he quickly moved away from me, leaving my side much colder than before.

"Idiot." That was his way of saying bye to me, so I waved while he climbed off the roof, sending me a final glare before disappearing. It wasn't until he was completely gone that my laughing slowly died. I furrowed my brows together when my smile left, the feeling of loneliness blooming in my chest. Without reason, my thoughts went back to Sakura. When did I ever laugh like that with her? Or even smile? I mean, seeing her happy made me happy. But when I was with Sasuke…it just came naturally. Even when he was pissing me off, I still felt good. I didn't have to try. Even now, thinking about him made a grin come back to my face.

...What the hell was that? I shook my head, trying to ignore the feeling as I climbed back into my bedroom. Why would I care if Sasuke went home? He was a pain in the ass anyways. And totally unsupportive of me!

Well…that wasn't true. He was supportive of me. Just not with Sakura. But he was probably the only reason why I was still in school. Depression had hit me like a ton of bricks in my sophomore year, and I had wanted to quit everything, especially school. I didn't see the point in trying when there was nobody to care. But after skipping almost a week of school, it was Sasuke who had come to my house with every piece of make-up work that I had accumulated. Without a word he grabbed my arm, yanked me out of bed, and forced me to sit at my table. I had cursed at him the entire time, making sure he knew exactly what I thought of him at the time. He ignored every insult, waiting until I had finished every piece of work before he stood next to me, placing his hand on my head. I wanted to break his wrist until he spoke, completely shattering my anger.

"_Keep moving forward, idiot, for the ones who are still here with you_." Like a final crack in a damn, Sasuke's words broke me. The tears that dripped down my cheeks were soon absorbed by the middle of Sasuke's shirt when I buried my face into his stomach and sobbed. He did nothing, keeping his hand on my head while I fell apart against him. And when Monday came, I was the first one to class.

Sasuke had always pushed me after that, never giving me time to think that nobody cared. He'd never say it was because he cared, he continued to say it was because he wouldn't talk to a drop-out. Or that his mom worried when I was sad. Each time he had a different excuse. But really, he did it to show me that there was at least one person in this world who cared. So in a way, Sasuke was my reason for living.

That was probably the day I started to think of Sasuke as something other than just a friend. It had been a while, now that I took the time to think of it. I mean, I wasn't in love with him! But…having a slight attraction to him wasn't _so _crazy. Sasuke wasn't the ugliest guys I had seen by any means. And we had been best friends forever. He was my yin, right? It wasn't weird to be attracted to my other half! And anyone who said it was would be getting a piece of my mind about the same time as my fist hit their face. It wasn't my fault that he ended up being a guy. Life just worked out that way.

But Sakura was the woman I loved, right? So there was no room for the infactuation I had for Sasuke. Tomorrow I was going to ask Sakura on a date, using the tickets Sasuke had scored for me, and I was going to try and show her how much I loved her. The rush of feelings I let swarm my head made it much harder than normal to sleep that night. I refused to let it bother me when I searched for Sakura the next day.

"Sakura!" She looked so pretty with her hair pulled back. She didn't bother looking up from the textbook she was reading.

"Naruto, don't be so loud in the morning," She scolded, scribbling something into her notepad. It hindered my smile for a moment, but I tried to press on with my excitement.

"Ah, sorry , sorry," I said, laughing while I rubbed the back of my neck. She sighed softly before she stopped writing, looking up at me. She blinked once, seeming to now actually focus on our conversation.

"Why do you look like you haven't gotten any sleep? You fight with Sasuke again?"

"Don't worry about us, we're fine. But I have good news! Guess what we're doing on Valentine 's Day?" At my question, I watch her panic in trying to answer me.

"Naruto, I don't think we should-"

"We're going to see Taylor Swift!" I flashed the tickets in front of her face, her previous sentence dropping from her mind.

"Ho-How did you get those?"

"I have my ways." Grinning, I wiggled my eyebrows. "So what do you say, Sakura? Will you spend your Valentine's Day with me?"

"This is amazing! Of course I want to go to the concert! Oh I have to tell Ino that we're going to see Taylor Swift!" She squealed before she grabbed her bag, piling her books into her arms before smiling up at me. "Pick me up at my house at seven on Friday. Thank you so much, Naruto!"

"Anything for—" I stopped when I realized that Sakura had already left, making a straight b-line for the group of cheerleaders Ino had been in. She sure moved fast. And she didn't even bother to say bye…but it was okay! Because she had been excited to go with me, right? That was a good thing. And I couldn't wait to tell Sasuke!

Except I didn't see Sasuke in class. Or even during lunch. I had searched for him at the table, in line, at him locker, and everywhere else the bastard would have hidden. It wasn't until third block that I found out that Sasuke had gotten sick and gone home early. The thought pissed me off. Hadn't I told him he was going to get sick? Why hadn't he worn a damn jacket? Or at least told me he was cold! Did he want to put himself in danger of getting really sick again?

The idiot had gotten me so annoyed by his idiotic move, I couldn't focus in class. Halfway through my English class I stood up, barely saying bye to the teacher before I walked out. I signed myself out of school, fuming at how the only one who could ruin my day of euphoric bliss was sick. I made it from the school to our neighborhood in record time, skidding into the almost empty driveway of Sasuke's house. I stormed up to the house, using my key (Sasuke's mom always said I should have a key to my second home) to get into the house and jogged up the stairs.

"Sasuke!" I pushed his door open, thinking of every possible insult I could use to describe him. I had a few set automatically, but none came out when I saw the curled lump that sat in Sasuke's bed. I knew how Sasuke slept and that wasn't it. He wasn't even facing the right wall. His head peeked out of the blankets, a troublesome flush covering his face. I winced at the strange pain in my heart while I walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed while he tried to scowl at me.

"What are you doing here? You should be in-" He paused to look at his alarm, running my school schedule through his head. "English."

"How the heck can I focus on school when I know that you're half dead?" I yelled, and then mentally scolded myself when I saw his eyes close.

"I'm not halfdead, drama queen. I'm just sick. Everyone gets sick." Despite his logic, I shook my head.

"But I'm not yelling at other people. I'm yelling at you. I don't have to worry about other people because they're not you!" I frowned when he rolled to face away from me, pulling the blanket closer to himself. My concern was instantly triggered. "Are you cold?"

"Hn." My left eye twitched at his attempt to brush me off.

"See this is why you get sick; you don't take care of yourself! You're too busy with school and work, you never even stop to worry about how much your body can take. So if you wanna run yourself down, then be an idiot. But I'm gonna take care of you when you do. So tell me if you're cold or not so I can look after you!"

There was a long minute of silence, neither one of us backing down. I had left school because of him; I wasn't going to surrender and leave! Why he didn't want to let me help him was probably because he was so damn stubborn. I still refused to leave, and finally the lump in the bed spoke.

"Blankets are in the closet." My scowl instantly vanished as I moved, turning into the best (and most annoying for Sasuke) helper around. I had stayed for the rest of the day and well into the night. His mom was more than willing to help me make soup, which I forced Sasuke to eat. I would keep him company when he was awake, and did my homework when he'd stop responding to me. It was amazing how silent I could be when I needed to. Normally I couldn't get through five minutes in class without speaking up. But with Sasuke's well being on the line, I was keeping my mouth shut. It was weird how much I changed when it came to Sasuke.

I only left when his mother told me that it was almost midnight, and I had school in the morning. Sasuke had been asleep for hours, and I was starting to fall asleep at his desk. I waved goodbye to her as I trekked across their lawn to my own house, hoping that I would see the annoying jerk at school the next day.

For some reason, I had totally forgotten about Sakura when I saw Sasuke sick.

**And that's it for chapter one! There is one more part to this story that I will put up ooooonce I finish it…So! What has gotten Sasuke so sick? What secrets could Sasuke be hiding from Naruto? Will Naruto end up with Sakura? GASP! Well you'll have to review and let me know what you think of it, and then wait for the second part! Thanks for reading! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Wow, I'm so flattered by everything you all said. I'm hoping that you still think that the story is good after this part! Well I'm not gonna take up anymore of your time, so sit back and enjoy the conclusion of the two-shot!**

**Disclaimer: ****I really don't own Naruto…no really, I don't…**

**Warning: BOYxBOY love…lots of it…so you better get your tissues! **

**Chapter 2**

"For the last time, Naruto, yes. Sasuke was in our physics class today." I grinned at Tenten's good news.

"And you're sure he wasn't feverish or anything?"

"He was just normal Sasuke. Like he wasn't even sick." That made me throw my fist in the air.

"I'm the best caretaker around! No man shall throw up alone when I'm around. All cancers recede in my wake! Death shits itself in the eyes on Naruto Uzumaki."

"I thought you said he only had a fever?" I blinked at Tenten, slowly bringing my hand down from the air.

"Well, yeah…but it lasted for like, three days…it's only a matter of time till I cure the blind." She laughed when I replied, Tenten shaking her head.

"Well it's a good thing you 'cured' Sasuke before tomorrow," She said, staring at me when I stared at her blankly. She must have thought I was kidding because she laughed again. "Naruto, stop playing dumb!"

"I'm not playing!...Not that I'm dumb or anything."

"Naruto…tomorrow is Valentine's Day." I stared at her, guessing the shock on her face was mirrored on mine. Feeling desperate to prove her wrong, I pulled my agenda out and quickly flipped through the pages.

"What? No way! I mean sure, I've been a little distracted be Sasuke being sick but…" But there it was. Right there, with giant letters, was the day I had been waiting for. Well, should have. A slight panic ran through me, my brain trying to come up with some reason as to why Sasuke had taken up so much of my attention, I had completely forgotten about the biggest day of my life!

"You really do love him, huh?" I jumped at Tenten's voice, dropping my agenda to the ground. She smiled and leaned against her arms, continuing. "It's okay, you know. It happens to the best of us."

"Are you crazy? I don't love Sasuke!" My heart thumped hard at the sentence.

"Well I don't think it's crazy. Lee's my best friend and I love him."…Oh.

"So you didn't mean like lovers?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that, because Tenten arched her eyebrow.

"Why would I suggest that?" Quickly I waved my hands in front of her, trying to erase the new thoughts forming her head. "Naruto, are you hiding something?"

"You were the one who said lovers!"

"There you go again; I never said lovers. Though now with you blushing-" when had I started to blush? "-I'm thinking something strange is going on."

"I have to go to anatomy!"

"You don't take anatomy," Tenten said, giggling at my panicked expression.

"The-Then I need to go enroll. Bye!" She continued to smile while I gathered my things, letting me leave without another word. Not having anywhere to go but a hallway, I tossed my books against my locker before sliding to lean against the cool metal. What the hell was going on with me? Tenten was probably just teasing me because of my slip-up. I could have just brushed it off. But when she had said I loved Sasuke, I felt my heart leap up into my throat. But it wasn't possible. Sasuke was a small attraction, Sakura was the girl I wanted to be. And Sasuke wasn't interested in any girls, nevermind me! So the thought of us being _together_ shouldn't have made me lose my breath. And within 24 hours, I was going to be having the time of my life with Sakura.

Despite this, I found myself convincing Sasuke to come onto the roof that night.

"I'm still sick, idiot." He closed his eyes when I draped a large blanket on his shoulders, using the extra length to wrap around myself. Our arms were pressed against each other, but I didn't mind. Just another thought I stored into the back of my mind.

"Your mom told me you had a stress fever. Figured you'd make yourself sick."

"Is there a reason you brought me out here?" I stayed silent, wondering that same thing myself. The compulsion to see him was strong throughout the rest of the day, but his work and my photography club got in the way. So when I saw the light go on in his room, I acted on impulse. Which brought us to why we were sitting on the roof of his house, with Sasuke's intense stare directed toward me. Not that I could tell him any of this.

"I haven't talked to you about Sakura! She said yes, you know," I said, grinning at him despite his arched eyebrow.

"We knew she would. She's obsessed with Taylor Swift."

"I just can't believe that my plan worked! It's been years, but I'm finally going to get the person I'm meant to be with!" I leaned back against the roof, the blanket connecting the two of us dragging him down with him.

"Naruto." His glare could be heard through his voice, but I only laughed in response.

"Don't be like that; if me and Sakura get together, this could be the last time you get to lay next to such a hunky guy." All laughing stopped when I heard a loud bang next to my head. Looking over, I saw the pale hand clench into a fist, my eyes slowly trailing up the pale arm to look back at Sasuke who was now towering over me. "H-Hey…what are you doing?"

"Why do you continue to shove Sakura in my face?" I opened my mouth to answer, but apparently Sasuke wasn't done. He leaned closer, and unwillingly my eyes darted to his mouth before back up at him. The pose was intimate, too intimate for my liking. Or maybe it was to my liking, because I didn't want to push him away. "Why do you use her to excuse your actions?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about? I don't use Sakura for anything!" I shouted, trying to mask my panic with my anger.

"Do you think Sakura is the one you want to be with?" The question was so direct, it knocked the air from my lungs.

"I…" why couldn't I just say yes to his question? Wasn't it what I had been telling to anyone who listen to me talk? The years of pining over her should have been proof that yes, I did want to be with her. So then, staring up into Sasuke's eyes, why couldn't I form the words that had been so easy before?

"Or is she the one you're supposed to want to be with?" The quiet way he mumbled the sentence chilled my skin, and made my eyes widen in shock. When did Sasuke _ever _say something with that type of voice? I knew every voice that Sasuke used, and that was not one of them.

"Sasuke…" This was becoming too serious. The feelings that were bubbling inside of my stomach were too much.

I told myself that I simply wanted to feel what it would be like, kissing someone like Sasuke. His mouth was soft, contrasting the hard body that laid above me. His lips were still, which made me press my hand against the back of his head while continuing to kiss him. Maybe my movement jerked him out of his foggy mind, because soon I felt a pressure returned to my advances. His mouth pressed slightly harder than his body, but both left me feeling breathless. Forgetting about the consequences I would have to face, I opened my mouth to swipe my tongue against his lower lip, another daring move that took him several moments to respond to. I felt his hips press closer to my own, the evidence of his approval apparent against my thigh.

So this infatuation was…mutual? My heart raced while I moaned into his mouth at a soft rubbing against my cock. I broke off from the kiss to slide my mouth against his chin down to his neck. The porcelain skin was taunting me to mark it, to mar it with my mouth. How could I resist a challenge? My mouth moved to kiss the skin before sucking, not stopping despite the small voice in my head telling me this was wrong. He tugged harshly on the hair that laid on the back of my head, signaling to stop despite how his body ground down on me. What was going through his head? Were the voices telling him how wrong this was?

"Naruto." Finally he managed to pull my head back, but it wasn't to glare to insult me. His mouth reclaimed mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth to control the kiss. His hand never left my hair, making it hard to fight back against his assault. I wanted to yell at him, but that would require me to let go of his mouth. And that option wasn't what I wanted. I slung one of my arms around his neck, using the angle to arch up and rub against him. The pure ecstasy I felt was amazing, making me want more. I growled his name into his mouth, sharply pressing our bodies into each other again.

"Sasuke-"

"Answer my question." What question was that? My brain was swimming in the good feelings that Sasuke was killing by speaking.

"Fuck Sasuke, you're picking now to talk? You're normally a mime!" I snapped, yanking him down to try and shut him up (with a kiss or a punch, either would suffice at the moment). But he refused to budged.

"Is Sakura the one you belong with?" Hearing Sakura's name was like a bucket of cold water. Shit, how did he make me keep forgetting about her? He was the only one who could do this to me! I shook my head to clear it, the cool air helping to cool my flushed skin.

"Why are you asking me this? What do you want me to say? I love her? Cause I know that I love her."

"Who do you belong with?" I stared up at him in frustrated confusion. What was he looking for? Didn't I just tell him that I loved Sakura? Did he need me to make him a sign?

"Why should I answer you?" So then…why couldn't I just say Sakura?

"Who do you belong with?"

"Why don't you answer any of my questions?" But no matter what I asked, he pressed forward with eyes that made my stomach flip.

"Who do you belong with, Naruto?" The pure frustration of the unknown feelings in my stomach had me yelling whatever came to mind.

"I don't know! I don't know who I belong with you asshole!" At the moment, I didn't care if the entire world was listening now. So long as Sasuke heard me, that was all that mattered.

"Hn." He pushed off of me, brushing his shirt off coldly as he stood up. I sat up, ignoring my own body's need for release to wait for him to speak again. He pissed me off with how much control he had over himself. My only trophy was the obvious hickey he was going to have problems hiding at school tomorrow. I felt myself grin at my mark, despite having no reason to. Wasn't like anyone would know who gave it to him. And I had a date with Sakura, a girl, tomorrow. Why would anyone think it was mine?

"He-Hey! Where are you going?" He stopped next to the ladder, letting out a quiet breath.

"I'm going inside. It's cold."

"But we're not done here!"

"Neji is leaving the country for college." The sentence was so far in left field that it shut me up. I wanted to ask what the hell Neji had to do with us making out on the roof, but I had a feeling he was gonna ignore me even if I asked. So for one of my rare times, I was quiet. "Neji will be going to England for the next four years of his life"

"Yeah…so?"

"Tenten has already had already decided she wants to work full time at the dojo where they work now. Neji does not want to take her away from her life." My mouth slowly opened in realization of where he was going. That was why Neji broke up with Tenten. It was the question I had asked a couple nights ago.

"So instead of just talking to her…he just broke up with her? What is with you idiots? Just open your mouth and talk!"

"Neji doesn't want to disrupt her life. Neji simply wants Tenten to follow her dreams and be content with life. Hence his abrupt break-up." I watched Sasuke turn back to the ladder, his hands pausing on the rung when I spoke.

"What would you do?" When he looked back up at me, I realized I hadn't been very clear on what I was talking about. "I mean…if you were in that situation…would you do something that would hurt you just to help the person you love?"

"I already have, idiot." Well that caught me off guard. I was speechless as he left the roof, leaving me with a million questions. Mainly, just who he was talking about. Sasuke was known for his apathetic nature toward people in his life. The people he allowed into his life were very exclusive. So to heard Sasuke say that he had willingly hurt himself for the sake of someone else left me nervous. Because if I truly sat down and thought about it, I knew who he was talking about. There was nobody else who it could be.

Sasuke had just admitted he loved me.

It took me some time to get off the roof, Sasuke's light off by the time I made my way down the ladder. A part of me wanted to kick the door in and demand an answer from him. Even if I knew what it was, hearing it from him was completely different. But when I realized something extremely important, I silently went back to my room. If I made him answer me, then I would have to respond. And what would I do then?

"Naruto, you really need to sleep better. Especially since we're going to a concert! What kept you up all night?" I blinked slowly to try and focus on the words from the other blond that sat in the backseat of my car. Lazily I sent a smile to her through the rear view mirror, to which she rolled her eyes at. "If you crash the car on the way to the concert, I will make sure to haunt you for the rest of your life. After the concert is fine, but not before."

"Ino, dying either way is not really on my lists of things to do tonight." Tenten said, scratching the side of her head as she laughed. Really, Tenten wasn't even planning on being in the car with us that night. But after I picked up Ino without Shikamaru, I realized that the girls had changed the plans on me. Instead of being a double date, Ino had decided that Tenten shouldn't be alone on Valentine 's Day. So with Shikamaru 'sacrificing' his ticket, we picked up Tenten for a surprise concert. I had never pegged Tenten for a Taylor Swift fan, but then again, what girl wasn't?

"How close are we?" I looked over to Sakura, who was beaming in excitement for the concert. Despite how dressed up she had gotten for the event, the usual butterflies that spread in my stomach were gone. For some reason, the only thing that made that reaction all day was thinking back to the night before. Sasuke's kiss, his stare, his final words to me….they were making it hard to focus on what should have been the most important day of my life. There Sakura was, finally smiling at me the way I had been yearning for all of my life. And one night had made it impossible to be happy about that.

"Oh look! I see the stadium!" Ino moved between the seats, reaching to my radio and changing the station as she spoke. "Here, 92.3 said they were having live coverage of the concert all night."

"_-is probably one of the most anticipated concerts of the year. So even if you weren't able to score tickets, we'll give you commercial free coverage of Taylor Swift's valentine's day concert." _ Why we needed to listen to the previews of the concert I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to argue with Ino. She was extremely violent when she needed to be, and she had no problem taking out her anger on people. So it was better to try and not get on her bad side.

It was only two hours after Ino turned on the radio that the four of us were cheering after the end of another song from Taylor Swift's songs. I didn't know any of the lyrics to the song, but I had no problem joining the girls in jumping around. After all, Taylor Swift was a pretty hot girl. And her voice wasn't as bad as I had assumed she was. We continued to cheer as she waved to us before she left the stage to set up for the next song. As the crew prepared the set, I turned to hear Sakura's voice.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink before the next song starts. Does anyone want to come with me?" Normally, my hand would have shot into the air before she even answered the question. But now, I barely even felt my hand twitch next to my side. I watched Ino volunteer, the two leaving me and Tenten to talk.

"The date is going really well; Sakura hasn't stopped smiling since I got into the car. You sure picked a good date, Naruto."

"It's not really a date anymore." I even amazed myself at my response to Tenten's observation.

"What are you talking about? Naruto, this is the date you've been waiting for!" I didn't want to talk about Sakura at the moment. Instead, I turned the conversation around.

"Neji's going to school in England next year. That's why he broke up with you." Tenten's eyes went wide at my admission, but I didn't stop there. "And Sasuke told me that Neji did it because he knew you wanted to work at the dojo and he just wants to see you happy! So he wanted you to hate him instead of miss him, that's why he broke up with you."

"That…idiot." I watched the shock slowly leave her face as the tears started to line her eyes. It was my turn to be surprised when she broke out into laughter, her smile contradicting the tears sliding down her face. She pressed her palms under her eyes, brushing the streaks as she continued to laugh. "He never asks me what I want."

"You're…really scaring me," I admitted. She finally let her laughter die, but the tears still came as she looked up at me and smiled.

"He's so worried about keeping me happy, he doesn't realize that'd I'd give up the dojo to go to England with him."

"But you're always talking about running the dojo."

"With him. I wanted to run it _with _him. But if he's going to England, then I want to go to England with him."

"Because…you love him?" I asked slowly, watching her shake her head.

"It's not just that. He's my other half. Without him, I can't be happy because he's the only one who makes me smile for no reason other than knowing I'm his and he's mine. Because I belong with him!" And like that, something clicked in my brain. My heart thumped as I tried to focus on every thought that was reeling in my head. I took a step back from Tenten, pressing my palm to my temple.

"How did I not see this? No wonder Sasuke calls me an idiot! Fuck, I need to…I've gotta…call Neji, okay? Tell him you're gonna go to England to him. Tell him exactly what you told me. And be with him, cause you…fuck!" I looked up at the stage, which was now set up and simply awaiting Taylor to come back and sing. I looked back to Tenten, hoping that the guilt was apparent behind the panic. "And call him to pick you guys up cause I've gotta go!"

"Wait! What about your date with Sakura?" I had already started moving through the aisle when I looked back at her, determined to get out. And there was only one thing fueling my actions.

"I've gotta go punch Sasuke in the face! I'll see you at school Monday!" I really didn't care what Tenten told Sakura at this point. It was now so obvious that we never had a chance to end up together. A part of me could blame it on her, saying that she never tried or gave me the time of day. She was always upset with me, never tried to learn about my life, and never once tried to make me happy. Even if the confusing feelings I held for her were love, there was no way she was the person I belonged with.

That spot was reserved for someone else. I was sure that I broke a few speed laws going through the streets from the concert to Sasuke's house. The impatience was killing me. I wanted to kill every red light and stop sign I got stuck at. Frustrated at my back luck, I flipped the radio on. It took me a second to realize it was still on the coverage of the concert, one of Taylor Swift's songs flowing through the radio.

"_Standin by, waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__Baby, you belong with me__  
__You belong with me__  
__Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."_

I pressed my foot harder against the gas pedal as the song seemed to taunt me. I really was so stupid. When Sasuke had kept asking me who I belonged with, he wanted me to say his name. Because he had probably figured this out years ago. And instead of just telling me like any other person would do, he sat in silence and let me chase after a girl who I was never going to get. He listened to me plan about her, talk about her, think of every possible way to be with her. And he just continued to sit there in silence. Like it wasn't slowly eating away at him.

"Wait till I see this bastard!" I swung my car into his driveway, thankful that his parents didn't seem to be home. If they had, I'm sure I would have crashed into one of their cars. I stumbled out of the car, making it halfways up the pathway before realizing I hadn't even shut my car door. Swearing loudly, I ran back to kick the door shut before trekking up the pathway again. I jumped over the mini staircase in front of his front door, rattling the knob a few times before swearing again. Who locks the door when they're in the house? I searched my pockets for my keys, finally forcing the key into the lock before shoving the door open with my foot. When I was on a mission, nothing was going to stop me.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, moving through the large entryway to look around. My head shot up when I heard activity above me, and I waited a second before sprinting up the stairs to the second floor. How many times had I run up these stairs to tell Sasuke something that Sakura had done? How had he not gotten sick of me after all of these years? I shook my head, trying to erase the guilt in favor of finding out just what Sasuke intended to do now that I knew how he felt. I pushed every door open in the hallway while I called his name, which was stupid since I knew the only room he'd even bother being in was his own. Why was the one room you always wanted the last on in the hallway? I was just about to kick open his door too, but I nearly fell through the doorway when Sasuke opened it for me.

"What are you doing here?" I stared at him for a second, my heart erratically pressing into my ribcage.

"Tenten's going to England with Neji," I breathed out, not sure why that was the first thing on my mind. He stared at me for a second before sighing, moving out of the doorway and into his room.

"And you left the concert…for that?" I didn't let him get far. I wasn't going to let him play this composed character when I was barely able to collect all of my thoughts into coherent sentences. Without warning I grabbed his wrist, yanking him back. He stumbled, but caught himself on the wall next to the doorway I was standing in. I was there in an instant, my hand bringing his caught wrist up and pinning it next to his head. He turned his head slowly to look at it before looking back up at me. "What?"

"Tenten isn't going to let him hurt himself for her. Because if Neji had just told her what he was feeling, _how _he was feeling, then Tenten could have avoided all of this pain and just told him the truth!" Somehow, I think we both knew we weren't only talking about Neji and Tenten. But, for an unknown reason, Sasuke played along.

"And what truth is that?"

"That Tenten doesn't need the dojo to make her happy. The dojo doesn't even try to make her happy, so why should she care about it? She's got Neji. Neji's the one who makes her happy, and he's the one who she feels normal with. Sure, he probably pisses Tenten off waaaay more than a normal relationship, but Neji's just a bastard who doesn't ever show his emotion! But…but she needs Neji."

"Why does she need Neji?" I knew what he was looking for. He was sadistic that way. He knew what I was saying, he knew what I was feeling. But he needed me to answer his question in actual words. Even if he never said he loved me. Even if he never said he wanted me by his side. He still wanted to hear me answer his question from the night before.

"She belongs with him. Like I belong with you, bastard." I felt him tense, my heavy breathing becoming the central noise in the room. I grinned at the embarrassed glare he sent me, knowing that I had caused his rare blush to form.

"Who said I wanted you to be mine?"

"Oh shut up already," I mumbled, pressing my free hand against the wall while I kissed him. I stroked the inside of his wrist while I deepened the kiss, mentally beating myself up for not jumping him sooner. His mouth was soft, and made my body shiver when thinking I could try to convince him to use it for later. But not tonight. Tonight, I was the fuck-up. And I was gonna show him that I knew that this was exactly where I belonged.

"You plan to keep me against the wall?" Despite the dry tone I knew he wanted to use, his clear arousal leaked through and tainted the question.

"You better believe it." I made sure my hot breath blew into his ear, delighted at the small shiver his body couldn't hide. I pulled his earlobe into my mouth, skimming my teeth against the sensitive skin before sucking on it. His free hand now pressed into the fabric of my shirt, though I was sure it wasn't to push me away.

"We have a bed-" I pulled my mouth back to interrupt him.

"I don't need it. You belong to me, right?" He scowled at me, not seeming quite as please to be claimed as he was to claim. Still, I knew the statement was true. Sasuke had been mine for years without me even knowing. Fuck, I was such an idiot. Trying to make up for it, I placed a hard kiss onto his mouth before continuing. "That means I get to fuck you any way I want."

"Excuse me?" I sheepishly smiled when he glared at me, obviously not pleased with the news of who was controlling tonight.

"Something wrong, bastard?"

"Why would I let a moron like you top?" I smiled at his frown, almost looking childish. I leaned down, placing a slow kiss to his forehead that had him smacking my arm in protest. I ignored it, keeping my lips against the soft skin while I spoke.

"One, it's my job to take care of you. When you do stupid shit like run yourself down or spend half your life hurting yourself by making me happy, it's my job to take care of you. Two, because you've been mine for so much longer than I've known, and now I need to claim what's mine properly." I sucked in a sharp breath when I felt him press his body into mine, the heat unbearable even with our jeans still on. I rocked my hips into his, placing my hands onto his waist to keep him from moving from the addictive friction between us. "Three-fuck! Because being inside you sounds pretty damn good right now. Pick any of those reasons, I don't care. I'm doing this, so just shut up and enjoy."

That was the ending of talking for me. I kissed him heatedly, knowing that if Sasuke truly wanted to stop what was coming he could. I was pleased to feel his mouth open under mine while I pressed his body back against the wall. His body trembled against mine, and I moaned when he took over the kiss in a way only Sasuke Uchiha could. I slipped one of my hands off of his hip, sneaking it underneath his shirt to rest against the tone muscles of his stomach. He hissed while pulling away from the kiss, which gave me the opportunity to yank his shirt over his head. His cleaning sensors went off as I carelessly tossed the shirt to the floor.

"Slob," he muttered, which I ignored while inspecting his shoulder with my mouth. I slid my lips toward his collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin until his focus was once again on my ministrations. Once pleased with the new hickey that was branded onto his skin, I moved my hands to undo the belt in front of me. I successfully pulled the leather from the loopholes before a stinging sensation made me jerk my hands back.

"Hey! What gives?" At my whine Sasuke rolled his eyes before crossing his arms.

"You've yet to shed a piece of clothing." I arched my eyebrow at the matter-of-fact tone Sasuke used.

"Is that your way of saying you wanna see me naked?"

"Don't make me hit you again." Was his reply, making me grin. I kissed him again, the taste of his lips becoming more addictive with every touch. Finally I drew back long enough to step back, not wasting any time in yanking my shirt over my head. Maybe I would have felt embarrassed if I was undressing in front of someone else, like Sakura. But this was Sasuke. He knew every fault I had; there was no need to hide from him. Not wanting to waste a second, I yanked my jeans and boxers down together before kicking them somewhere in the room. I finally looked up at him, blushing at the intense stare he had set on my body. Okay, so maybe I was a _little _embarrassed by that. Unwillingly I shivered before moving back to him, pressing my body against his while my mouth hovered over his.

"You happy, bastard?" His answer was his hand sliding into my hair a second before he yanked my mouth down to his. Kissing, it seemed, was the best way to communicate for the two of us. His tongue entered my mouth a second before I felt his fingertips ghost over my hipbone. The double stimulation sent my arousal into overdrive, making me shove him harder than I meant to against the wall. If he was hurt he didn't show it, and I couldn't find the motivation to ask. Instead I dropped to my knees, swirling my tongue around the sensitive skin just under his belly button. When I felt his hips arch into my hold, I yanked at his jeans, pissed when I realized his pants were too tight to just slide down. Growling against his stomach, I bit the pale skin in front of me while fumbling with the button and zipper. The hand that had stayed in my hair was now fisted, but I couldn't feel it.

Finally I tore the pants down, the dark blue boxers contrasting sharply against his skin. Heatedly I placed a kiss onto the inside of his thigh, grinning goose bumps appeared from the sensation. I closed my eyes, continuing to place languid kisses along the exposed skin while my hand slide underneath the fabric, determined to find the central heat source. My fingertips barely brushed the velvet skin of his cock before his whole body tensed, the hold in my hair now becoming painful. That didn't stop me from slipping my hand around him, squeezing once before starting to rock in a motion I had used of myself plenty of times. His composure was definitely strained, and I opened my eyes to watch the way his chest erratically rose and fell. His head was tilted back against the wall, his breathing heavy enough to hear in the quiet room. I used the vulnerable state to my advantage, yanking the last piece of clothing off of him. He didn't resist me when I parted his legs further apart, kneeling up to enjoy the site of how undone I could make him.

"You're pretty hot when you're like this," I said, rotating my wrist in a way the made his hips arch. I looked up just as he glared down at me, though nothing could mask just how much he was enjoying the treatment. In response I shrugged, dragging my thumb against his tip just to see his body shudder. "I'm just saying…"

"Don't speak." At his response, I scowled. How could he even speak right now? The way his body was reacting, he should be begging me to fuck him. Or well, that's what most girls did in the pornos. And he was the technical 'girl' right now, right? I hadn't ever dared to watch gay porn, so I wasn't sure if it was the same. Making a mental note to investigate later, I returned my focus back to the task at hand. And that, for me, was making Sasuke's ability to speak impossible.

Without much mental pep talk, I leaned forward to take the head of his cock into my mouth. The instant bitterness of his pre-cum made me wince, but I refused to pull away when a strangled groan filled the air. I would have grinned in success, but my mouth was a little preoccupied. Instead, I slid down slightly further, gently licking the underside of his arousal while pressing my hands to his thighs. I heard a thump against the wall, and I looked up just in time to see Sasuke's teeth clench. Well that was certainly a green light to continue. I closed my eyes, stroking the insides of his thighs with my thumbs while I rocked my mouth against him. The speed and length of the strokes were mostly my decision, though yanks on my hair would signal when Sasuke needed more. His legs would occasionally twitch, and I was scared he was going to fall. But Uchihas were stubborn, and he refused to let himself go as he watched my lips encase him with wet warmth.

I hummed gently against the sensitive skin, nearly biting him when I felt a harsh tug in my hair at the same time as his body started to wind up. I hesitated, but finally sighed before pulling away from him. His tenseness lasted for a few seconds before he slumped back against the wall, looking down at me silently. Still, I could tell he was both confused and frustrated why I didn't finish the 'job'. I slowly raked my hand through my hair, knocking his hand away from my head. Once our connection was severed I grabbed his leg, jerking him forwards a step before forcing his body to face the wall. His head, however, refused to follow, looking over his shoulder at me.

"What are you-" I didn't let him ask, knowing his brain could figure it out on his own.

"Unless you want me to use spit, you better have some type of lotion or oil around here. Cause I'm not leaving this room." I spread his legs again, looking at the distance between his body and the wall. Trying (and failing) to figure out what angle I'd need for the next step, I yanked his body a bit further from the wall. Happy with the distance, I moved back onto my feet and looked back at his scowling face. Wanting to return the flushed face he had only minutes before, I slid up behind him, pressing my body into his back and kissing him slowly. He parted his mouth into the kiss when my hand slide down his stomach, brushing just above his heat source. I pulled away from the kiss, keeping my mouth against his. "Gonna tell me now?"

"Figure it out, idiot." I pretended that Sasuke was too distracted by my fingers tracing along his skin to think. I looked around the room, finally locating a bottle of non-scented hand lotion that probably helped make Sasuke's skin so damn soft. Moving from Sasuke for only a second, I grabbed the bottle from his dresser before returning, pressing my hand against his back hard. He jerked forward, his hands pressing to the wall just as I had wanted. I took a step back while I prepared my fingers, tilting my head to look at his parted legs. "Stop staring at me."

"Can't," was all I said in response before I moved forward, pressing a finger against his ass. Of course he tensed, who wouldn't? I kissed the bottom of his spine while sliding the slick fingers inside of him, trying to distract him. But I knew it barely did anything by the way his fingers clenched against the wall. I took a slow breath, sliding my free hand to cup his arousal again. I couldn't tell if the stroking on his cock did much for the pain in his ass, but he wasn't telling me to stop either. I continued to move my finger inside of him, trying my best to prepare him. The last thing I needed was this whole thing to be a failure. He'd never let me touch him again, and by the way my own body was throbbing in need, that wasn't a possible answer. I continued to prepare him, wincing at the way he flinched when I added another finger to the mix. This was how I knew my feelings for Sasuke were real. I didn't want to see him in pain. I wanted to take care of him. I wanted to hear him moan, to beg, to do anything to show me he was happy belonging to me. Because I had a lot of making up to do. And fucking him until he couldn't stand anymore was on my top list.

"Naruto…" I snapped out of my haze when I realized that Sasuke had just said my name. It was _very _rare, which meant something important happened. I froze for a second when I realized I had put in another finger without even realizing it. But the voice hadn't been pissed. Curious, I pushed the three fingers in again, watching the way his back arched at the same time that his breath caught. His hands were fists against the wall, but the way his legs buckled for a second showed me it wasn't a bad thing. Finally realizing that he had called my name in a _good _way, I relaxed before I continued to rock my fingers inside him while returning to stroking his arousal. I laid my chest against his back, my body tightening at each quiet noise he made despite the death grip his teeth had on his lower lip. Whatever I was touching inside of him, it was certainly making this situation less painful. I wiggled my fingers once inside of him, and he quickly reached around and grasped my wrist with his hand. "Enough."

"You ready for me?" I had to make sure that was what he was talking about. My body was practically humming with the need to be inside of him, but I wasn't gonna mess up anything else tonight. He stared at the wall, seeming to fight with himself for a few seconds before he barely nodded. That was all I needed. I slid my fingers back, hissing when I grabbed my own arousal, but I wasn't going to take the time to enjoy the first contact my dick had all night. I pressed it against Sasuke, keeping one hand on myself while the other steadied his hip. Slowly I took a breath, trying to make sure my first thrust wasn't going to be my last. How embarrassing would that be? I stared at his back, looking at the perfectly straight spine that was now arched in anticipation.

Feeling slightly nervous, I leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck. He shuddered underneath me, and I felt his legs brush mine as they parted slightly farther apart. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't backing out. Just like the past few years, not matter how much it hurt, he never backed out on me. Stubborn bastard. Taking one more breath, I pushed forward, instantly moaning at the tight heat that surrounded me.

"Fuck Sasuke!" He didn't response verbally to me, though the way his shoulders tensed was a clear sign he felt it too. Too lost in the sensation of finally, _finally, _being inside of Sasuke, I couldn't stop my hips from jerking forward and into him again. The rythmn was fast from the start, which I probably would feel bad for later. But he wasn't complaining, and every noise that seemed to slip past his composure was definitely a good one. His body jerked in time to mine, urging my motions faster. Sweat was quickly piling up between our bodies, my chest resting against his back while I kissed any piece of skin I could. His taste was like a drug, and each time I kissed him my body moved faster. I watched his hair stick to his face, his mouth open to try and capture any amount of oxygen he could while we fucked. I closed my eyes for a moment when he body clenched around me, almost bringing me to cum. Fuck, he didn't realize how easy it'd be to let go right then. I snaked my hand around his cock again, desperate to make sure he felt the same way I did. I started to move my fingers in time to my thrusts, his composure cracking much easier than before.

I reached my free hand out, pressing it to the fist against the wall. I felt the tenseness in the hand slowly unwind, and I wasted no time in linking my fingers between his as I continued to thrust. The heavy panting between us was mixed, and I was sure that my body had never been this aroused in all eighteen years of my life. I kissed harshly at his neck, before sliding my mouth back up to his ear and sucking. The motion made his breath catch, and he turned his head so that his lips would brush against mine. I felt my name mouthed against my lips the second before his entire body tensed up around me. And suddenly, my body couldn't hold out anymore. Moaning his name, I leaned forward to kiss him while I came, letting the buildup release. I jerked a few more times inside of him, riding out my orgasm while I continued to milk his own release from him. We stood for less than a second before collapsing on the floor, me on-top of Sasuke. He only stood that for a moment before pushing me off, both of us rolling onto our backs to stare up at the ceiling.

"You're sitting in filth." He would be more concerned about that than what we actually just did. I glanced over to him, the afterglow he was supposed to be feeling covered by his common scowl. Still I smiled, grabbing his arm and yanking him into me.

"Well now _we're_ sitting in filth." I said, laughing when his nose scrunched in disgust.

"What is wrong with your brain?" He asked, though he stopped resisting against the arm around his shoulders. It was a bit strange to have him against me while we were both naked, but we had just had sex, right? We'd get used to the feeling over time.

"Apparently a lot, if I'm here with you," I mumbled, turning my head to press it against the crook of his neck. "I mean it was only two hours ago that I was on a date with another person."

"It was not a date. She used you for your tickets."

"Tomato, potato, it's all in the same food group."

"That's not the saying." He paused for a second before scrunching his nose in obvious annoyance. "And no, they're not."

"You know, for someone who just screamed my name in euphoria, you sure aren't too happy."

"Ah, so that's why you've got the black eye." I nodded as I watched Tenten load the last bag into her car, scowling when she started to laugh. "Well that's what you get for teasing someone like Sasuke."

"How was I supposed to know he was capable of full body motion after such amazing sex? Most people just snuggle up and sleep, not commit domestic violence!" I shouted, flailing my arms over my head as I spoke. I mean really, who hits the person they just had sex with?

"That's Sasuke for you," She said, reaching above her to shut the trunk of her car. She looked around her once, making sure she hadn't left anything on the ground before looking back to me and smiling. "Well, that's the last of it I suppose."

"You're really sure about this?" I asked, watching her nod before she looked up at me and smiled.

"We're gonna be living in England for the next four years of our lives. Before we take that big step, it'll probably be good to see if we're able to live together without ruining our relationship. So what better way to see then renting an apartment together?"

"Don't you think that's kinda…sudden?"

"About as sudden as you and Sasuke having crazy sex on Valentine's day," She replied, laughing when I unconsciously rubbed under my black eye.

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out for me."

"Not like there's something in there to harm." Neji never seemed to miss an opportunity, did he? Despite my glare, Neji kept his eyes on Tenten as he moved to stand next to her car. "Is everything ready?"

"Yup, we're all set to head on out! Just give me the word and we'll get this ship on the road."

"Why do they say that anyways? Ships don't belong on a road. Why don't they just say 'car' or 'automobile'? Even a bike would make more sense…"

"It's moments like this that I wonder why I bother acknowledging your friendship." And the second stoic bastard emerged from the house to join the conversation. I growled up at Sasuke, who seemed to lack the energy to care as he stopped next to me. He looked over to the other couple, nodding once before he spoke. "Thank you for allowing us to come over, Tenten."

"It was nice seeing you. Make sure to take good care of Naruto. I'm not gonna be around as much since the apartment is on the other side of town. Don't let him slack on his homework."

"Not you too Tenten! Jesus who decided to make this 'pick on Naruto' day? Just hurry up and leave already." I shooed the two with my hands before crossing my arms, only looking to Sasuke when I felt a slight weight against my waist. "And you, you better ignore what she just said. We all know I'm the one who takes care of you."

"That's unlikely." I blinked before looking to Neji, who was opening the passenger door for Tenten. Even if it was her car, Neji still found it only proper for him to drive. Tradition idiot, how he was able to accept Sasuke and I's relationship was unexplainable. He walked around the back of the car as he spoke calmly, Sasuke's grip on my waist tightening with each word. "Sasuke's stress fevers were caused by your stupidity. He's always concentrating on assuring you're happy. You are his ultimate stress maker."

"Neji." Sasuke's voice held a death tone I had only heard him use in very rare situations. It made me shiver, but Neji didn't seem bothered by the tone.

"Sasuke." Was his only reply.

"Wait…so last week…he got sick because of me?"

"And your date with Sakura." Unwillingly, my eyes widened at the blunt statement, something I wasn't used to when it came to Sasuke. I could feel his fingers press into my hip so hard, that I knew my skin was going to bruise. In my opinion, it was so worth it.

"Bastard, I didn't know you cared so much!" I said, pinching his cheek. It only lasted a second before my hand was smacked away, Sasuke scoffing.

"And this is our cue to leave you two love birds. We'll make sure to call when we're all settled in so you guys can come see the place." Tenten's head was still hanging out the window as Neji turned on the car, waving while the two of them pulled away. I waved back, continuing until I couldn't see the car anymore. I sighed and dropped my hand, unconsciously leaning against Sasuke and looking up at him. He stayed quiet, finally relaxing his hold once he was sure Neji was gone. The moment was too tempting to pass up.

"So…you were jealous of Sakura?" Instantly the arm around my waist was gone, and Sasuke was walking away from both me and the question. I wasn't giving up that easy. "Sasuke! Get back here!"

"No," he answered, barely opening the door to his car before I pushed it shut and slid between him and his door.

"It's okay!" I blurted out, much louder than I wanted. He arched an eyebrow, and I fumbled to explain what I meant. "I mean…getting jealous and stuff. I don't mind it."

"…Hn."

"In fact, it's kinda nice. Not that I want your pale ass sick! But…" I shrugged, casually sliding my arm to yank him closer to me. My lips brushed his, my fingers raking through his hair. "It's pretty hot."

"Idiot." But he didn't pull away when I kissed him.

After searching for years, I finally found where I belonged.

**And that's it! I hope that you liked it! I am so happy that so many people came back to my writing, really I'm completely flattered. SO let me know what you think of the ending, the yummy lemon, and about the thought of me writing another story! =D Thanks! **


End file.
